


This moment at Pride

by peachyhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Lee Donghyuk | Haechan/Mark Lee, Flash Fic, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mark has freckles !, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Pride, he thinks about some things, hyuck is wearing pink nail polish, it doesn’t specify but hyuck is supposed to be pansexual !, it gets sad but only for a sec, its so cute !, pride month !, takes place in Canada lol, theyre at a pride parade !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyhyuck/pseuds/peachyhyuck
Summary: Donghyuck feels like he finally belongs.





	This moment at Pride

**Author's Note:**

> haha it’s pride month and i decided to write a lil something for it ! enjoy !

**Vancouver, Canada**

Perhaps this was a moment Donghyuck would never forget. Oh, how the sun beats down on his tanned cheeks that were littered with small rainbow stickers and colorful paint. How his glossy pink nails contrasted with the small white cardboard sign he held up high above the sea of people, _we all deserve to love_. Oh, how he can feel the warmth of love and safety within a community in which he could finally say he _belongs_ in.

Perhaps this was the exact moment Donghyuck had fought for so long️. All degrading slurs that were casually said to him, the feeling of loneliness and regret that used to sink within his brain, _maybe this is wrong_ , the physical and emotional abuse he battled within the last two years. And now he could finally think, _this life is worth living_.

Perhaps this was the moment that he understood what love actually was as he stood in the sea of people that radiated it. That love is not limited, it’s _limitless_.

But, perhaps this was a moment that didn’t just belong to him, but also to Mark. Oh, how Donghyuck looks to his side to see his freckled boyfriend, who was waving around a miniature pride flag, smiling ear to ear as specks of glitter sat in his messy hair. A warmth spiraled in his chest and he smiled wholeheartedly,  _he finally belongs._

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never been to Pride :( but I’ll go one day ! Haha hope you liked it I’m not sure how I feel about it but Markhyuck is so precious I just had to write them again ! It’s also really short oops.


End file.
